TW: Le Seul Témoin
by Evaded
Summary: Le problème quand vous passez le temps des fêtes avec des loups-garous, c'est que le chauffage n'est pas leur priorité. OS STEREK


**Titre :** Drabble XII – Le seul témoin

**Pairing :** Stiles/Derek (Sterek)

**Avertissements :** Mineur/Majeur

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

**Résumé :** Le problème quand vous passez le temps des fêtes avec des loups-garous, c'est que le chauffage n'est pas leur priorité.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je souhaite un joyeux temps des fêtes à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Eva

DRABBLE XII – LE SEUL TÉMOIN

Quand Stiles s'est fait invité à la maison près du lac de Lydia pour Noël, il pensait vraiment que c'était une blague. Jackson allait être présent aussi, franchement, qui serait assez imbécile pour croire qu'elle l'inviterait? Il soupira et prit soin de jeter la carte d'invitation qui avait été discrètement glissée dans son casier. Il n'avait pas la tête se faire niaiser. Le temps des fêtes n'était pas sa période de l'année préférée. Soit son père travaillait très tard, soit il allait commencer à picorer très tôt pour finir par s'endormir en pleurant sa femme. Il roula les yeux.

–– Que de plaisir… marmonna–t–il pour lui-même.

–– De quoi parles–tu? demanda Scott au même moment lorsqu'il arriva près de son meilleur ami.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et pointa leur horaire de cours :

–– Chimie, tu sais à quel point je déteste le professeur.

–– Ah ouais… Au fait, Lydia fait une soirée dans son chalet sur le bord du lac, ça va être super!

–– Oui, je sais.

–– Tu n'as pas l'air très content… tu n'as pas reçu d'invitation? Pourtant elle m'avait jurée qu'elle t'en avait fait une!

–– Oh, j'ai reçu l'invitation, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être la tête de turc de Jackson alors il est hors de question que je me pointe le bout du nez là–bas.

–– Je sais qu'il est un casse–pied, mais il devrait bien se tenir. lui dit Scott pour remonter le moral de son ami qui lui semblait bien bas aujourd'hui.

–– Non, merci. répondit–il en fermant son casier avec détermination.

Scott accepta la défaite avec une mine triste. Il aurait bien voulu voir son meilleur ami avec ses autres amis. Cependant, il savait que l'argument Jackson était peine perdue. Il s'agissait de l'argument massue de Stiles et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis, même pas le fait que la jolie Lydia l'avait invité ce qui l'aurait habituellement rendu fou de joie.

La journée passa rapidement et Stiles se retrouva chez lui devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il était sur le site YouTube en train de regarder des vidéos cocasses de chats quand il se retrouva mystérieusement sur wikipédia devant un article sur la lobotomie. Il soupira, la dernière fois, il s'était retrouvé sur un site porno de Looners. À cette pensée, il frissonna d'horreur, il préférait cent fois les histoires de lobotomie. Quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, il se retourna en disant :

–– Tu sais Scott, tu peux rentrer par la porte, la carabine de mon père est réservée à Derek Ha–

Mais il se figea en réalisant que c'était Derek qui venait lui rendre une visite surprise et non son meilleur ami.

–– Derek?

–– C'est exactement pour cette raison que je passe par la fenêtre.

–– Désolé, je croyais que tu étais Scott… mais qu'est–ce que tu fais ici?

–– Scott m'a dit que tu ne venais pas au chalet de Lydia.

–– Oh wow, Scott est pire que Facebook. Je n'ai même pas fait un statu et tout le monde est au courant. Non, je n'y vais pas. termina–t–il par dire.

–– Je croyais que tu aimais bien Lydia.

–– Crois–moi, je l'adore, mais j'aime pas mal moins Jackson.

Derek Hale roula les yeux et Stiles se remit à la lecture de son article. Avec sa vision aiguisée, le loup–garou n'avait même pas besoin de s'approcher pour lire par–dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent. Après un bon moment, il parla.

–– As–tu vraiment l'intention de lobotomiser Jackson?

–– Non, pourquoi est–ce que tu penses ça?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Derek qui pointa du regard l'ordinateur portable. L'adolescent compris enfin et rabattis l'écran sur le clavier.

–– Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

–– Ils disent tous ça. avoua Derek en souriant.

–– Mais qu'est–ce que tu fais encore ici? Je croyais que tu avais mieux à faire que de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire d'un adolescent au beau milieu de la nuit.

Le loup–garou haussa les sourcils.

–– Ce que ça sonne de travers… marmonna Stiles.

–– Tu as un don incroyable pour choisir les mots.

–– Merci, j'ai du être un poète dans une vie antérieur… et probablement fauché aussi.

–– Alors, tu comptes rester devant ton ordinateur toute la soirée? Pas de préparation ni de Stiles surexcité?

L'adolescent regarda le loup–garou pendant quelques minutes, il se demandait bien de quoi Derek pouvait bien parler. Après avoir fait un « Ohh! » sonore pour signifier qu'il venait de comprendre ce à quoi Derek faisait allusion, il fit tourner sa chaise pour faire face à l'intrus.

–– Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas à la soirée organisée pas Lydia.

–– C'est ce que tu crois.

–– Mais je dois bien le savoir puisqu'il s'agit de ma personne!

Contre toute attente, Derek s'approcha dangereusement de Stiles. Il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté sur l'accoudoir de la chaise. Il plongea ensuite son regard fixe dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Stiles était figé sur place, il avait peur de bouger et il se sentait pris au piège comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta en même temps que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Comment avait–il pu croire un seul instant que Derek ne lui faisait plus peur? Inconsciemment, il se calla encore plus dans son siège. S'il avait pu se liquéfier sur le champ, il l'aurait sans hésiter. Les yeux de Derek était toujours fixé sur lui et il ne semblait même pas cligner des yeux. L'adolescent avala de travers sa salive. Le loup–garou bougea enfin, il leva son bras droit et prit le menton du jeune homme dans sa main. Il obligea ainsi Stiles à le regarder car celui–ci évitait son regard. Une fois que le regard de l'adolescent effrayé croisa celui du loup–garou, Derek lui dit sur un ton sans appel :

–– Je compte sur ta présence vendredi.

Manquant de peu de s'étouffer avec sa salive, Stiles hocha positivement la tête. Derek le regarda encore pendant plusieurs minutes et, une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il sortit par la fenêtre comme si rien ne s'était produit. Cette nuit là, il eut beaucoup de mal à dormir. Son cœur se débattait encore dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il voulait se sauver et ne plus jamais revenir.

Le levé fut pénible. Les cernes sous les yeux de Stiles paraissaient un peu trop bien sur sa peau blanche de personne qui passait plus de temps sur l'ordinateur qu'à l'extérieur. Son père ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de faire son petit « blabla » du matin. Ce que Stiles le ne savait pas, c'est que son père voulait éviter un malaise à son fils car il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul. Il se comportait comme à l'habitude pour éviter une attaque de panique et une éventuelle catastrophe.

Une fois arrivé en classe, le stress de l'adolescent avait descendu, il était toujours un peu sur les nerfs, mais son père qui agissait normalement l'avait grandement aidé. Sentant le stress de son meilleur ami, Scott décida de ne pas le surprendre. Il le héla du font du couloir et lui fit de grands gestes pour attirer son attention. Stiles tourna la tête en sa direction et haussa un sourcil. Il marcha vers lui :

–– Mais qu'est–ce qui te prend? Habituellement, c'est moi qui fait ce genre de truc.

–– Je sais, mais je voulais au moins essayer une fois.

–– Félicitations, tu as maintenant passé pour un imbécile devant tout le couloir. ricana Stiles.

–– Une fois n'est pas coutume!

–– Cette phrase est trop intelligente pour toi, qu'as–tu fais de mon meilleur ami?

–– J'ai emprunté la phrase à Allison.

Après un bon fout rire, ils entrèrent en riant dans la salle de classe. À peine assis et retourné vers son ami qui était assis derrière lui, Lydia Martin s'arrêta devant le bureau de Stiles. Voyant le regard de Scott, il se retourna et bafouilla son prénom quand il la remarqua enfin.

–– Tâches de ne pas la perdre. dit–elle furieusement en lui remettant une enveloppe avant de retourner s'asseoir avec Allison.

Stiles tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami avec un air plus anxieux que jamais.

–– Okay, cette journée est vraiment bizarre.

–– Pourquoi est–ce que tu dis ça? Je ne vois rien de vraiment étrange.

–– Hier soir, Derek s'est pointé le bout du nez dans ma chambre. Au début je pensais que c'était toi, mais quand je me suis retourné, j'ai eut la peur de ma vie.

–– Quoi?! Derek est venu chez toi? Pourquoi?

–– Pour me tordre un bras pour aller au chalet de Lydia.

–– Il t'a vraiment fait mal? demanda Scott avec un air inquiet.

–– Non, pas littéralement, c'est une façon de parler. Il m'a juste un peu terrorisé que j'ai du accepter.

–– Donc, si j'ai bien compris tu viens?

–– Ai–je vraiment le choix? Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, la conversation avec Derek était un peu agité, c'était un miracle que mon père ne s'est pas pointé dans ma chambre.

–– Peut–être dormait–il profondément?

–– Il n'était pas saoul. ajouta Stiles avant de continuer son récit palpitant. Ce matin, mon père était un véritable moulin à parole. Il parle beaucoup le matin en prenant son café et fait quelques commentaires en lisant son journal, mais rien comparé à ce que j'ai vu. Je n'avais même pas besoin de répondre, c'était comme s'il essayait d'éviter un malaise. Et là, j'arrive à l'école et tu fais un con de ta personne dans le couloir. Sans oublier que Lydia veut m'inviter à sa soirée à son chalet. Moi, Stiles Stilinski.

Scott poussa un soupire et le professeur entra dans la classe. Il chuchota alors à son ami :

–– Si j'ai fait ça c'est que je voulais t'éviter une crise cardiaque. Tu me semblais un peu à cran.

–– Merci de vouloir m'éviter une attaque de panique, mais ça n'aide en rien pour ma paranoïa.

Pour toute réponse McCall haussa les épaules. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son ami était une bombe à désamorcée qui n'avait que des fils rouges. La journée passa un peu trop rapidement au goût du jeune homme. Ils étaient jeudi et demain, il devrait se rendre au chalet de Lydia s'il voulait vivre au moins jusqu'à ses dix–huit ans.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il ajouta un autre évènement bizarre sur sa liste. Son père avait déjà terminé de travailler comme le jour où sa mère est décédée. Il avala difficilement sa salive, il sentait que sa bouche était sèche. Il laissa son sac à dos sur le bord de l'entré et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses souliers et avança vers le salon. Quand il mit le pied dans la pièce, il remarqua que son père n'y était pas. Il prit une bonne inspiration et appela :

–– Papa?

Il eut une réponse qui venait de la cuisine. L'adolescent sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules et se dirigea un peu plus naturellement vers la pièce. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et regarda son père qui cuisinait un petit quelque chose de rapide. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de friture. Bien entendu, quand Stiles tourna la tête vers sa gauche, il vit sur le comptoir la friteuse qui fonctionnait. Son père faisait des hamburgers pour le souper.

–– Qu'est–ce qui se passe? demanda Stiles.

–– Quoi, je ne peux pas faire des hamburgers?

–– Non, pas ça. Pourquoi est–ce que tout le monde agit bizarrement aujourd'hui.

–– Bien voyons, tu dois t'en faire pour rien.

–– En allant à l'école un oiseau s'est tué sur le par–brise de ma Jeep et Lydia Martin est venue me parler. Oui, c'est bizarre.

–– Et ton par–brise est fissuré?

–– Là n'est pas la question! gémit–il en levant les yeux. Je sais que tu sais.

–– Et je sais quoi? lui demanda son père en le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré de l'école.

Son fils prit une grande inspiration. Il ne voulait pas spécialement aborder le sujet avec son père, mais il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. La voix de Derek n'était pas quelque chose qui était facile de cacher et l'adolescent savait pertinemment que son père l'avait entendu. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était le « pourquoi » son père n'avait pas osé venir les déranger ou encore montrer sa carabine à l'intrus.

–– Je sais que tu sais que Derek était dans ma chambre la nuit dernière.

Après un court malaise, son père haussa rapidement les sourcils avant de venir s'asseoir devant son fils avec une assiette. Dedans celle–ci, il y avait un hamburger que Stiles avait déjà entamé aussitôt qu'elle avait touchée la table. Il continuait de regarder les réactions de son père. Celui–ci prit son assiette, la plaça devant lui et prit une bouchée de son souper avant de répondre.

–– Si tu sais que je sais, pourquoi est–ce que tu veux en parler?

–– Je ne tiens pas spécialement à le faire, répondit Stiles en terminant de manger une fritte, mais il faut bien avoir cette conversation un jour.

–– Je vois. Écoute, je n'aime pas Derek et je ne pense pas l'apprécier un jour. Mais jamais je ne vais t'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un.

Stiles regarda son père avec un air de plus en plus confus.

–– Tu es mon fils et tu le seras toujours peu importe ton orientation sexuelle. Allez, finis ton hamburger avant qu'il ne soit froid.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il venait d'heurter un iceberg avec son navire et qu'il sombrait à une vitesse fulgurante. Son père le croyait gay. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait rien dit pour démentir cette hypothèse, il était beaucoup trop surpris. Il pensa alors qu'au moins, son père était ouvert d'esprit.

Une fois retourner dans sa chambre, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un appel Skype à Scott pour lui raconter sa mésaventure. Son ami mit trois bonnes minutes avant d'accepter l'appel. Une fois la connexion établie, l'image de Scott apparu clairement.

–– Hey, qu'est–ce qu'il y a?

–– J'ai eut la honte de ma vie. Tu te souviens ce matin quand je te parlais que mon père savait que Derek était venu dans ma chambre avant-hier?

–– Oui, je m'en souviens.

–– J'ai abordé le sujet durant le soupé.

–– Et? demanda Scott ne sachant pas si cela était une bonne chose.

–– Il croit que je suis gay et en couple avec Derek.

Contre toutes les attentes que Stiles avait, Scott ne se moqua pas de lui, il se contenta de le regarder avec un air sérieux en disant :

–– Tu ne l'es pas?

Cette phrase eut le même effet qu'une bombe atomique. Il soupira. Son humeur oscillait entre vouloir savoir pourquoi Scott aurait pu penser une chose pareille et vouloir lui balancer son poing au visage. Quand il eut finalement décidé de ce qu'il allait faire, Scott informa qu'il devait aller se coucher alors le plan de Stiles tomba à l'eau. Il dut se résigner à aller se coucher lui aussi, il se faisait tard et il allait avoir la pire soirée de sa vie au chalet de Lydia.

Le lendemain fut tranquille. Stiles n'avait pas de cours et il en profita pour faire la grasse matinée pendant que son père était partit au travail. Durant l'après–midi, il fit un peu de ménage en ramassant ce qui traînait un peu partout dans la maison. Vers l'heure du souper, il apporta de quoi manger au poste de police pour passer un peu de temps avec son père avant de retourner chez lui pour se préparer. Il sortit vers dix–sept heures pour montrer dans sa Jeep et fila jusqu'à la maison au bord du lac. Quand il sortit de son véhicule, il reconnu le voiture de luxe de Jackson, la voiture économique d'Allison et le scooter de Scott. Il remarqua plus loin la voiture noire de Derek. Il trouva enfin son courage et frappa à la porte. Lydia y répondit et le regarda de haut en bas :

–– Enfin! Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu.

Elle l'agrippa par le collet pour le faire rentrer. Jackson fit un commentaire désobligeant, mais il arrêta en plein milieu de celui–ci en voyant le regard meurtrier de Derek Hale. Lydia avait prévu une montagne de jeux de société avec des petites collations et bien entendu des films aux genres variables. Il y avait un film romantique pour elle et Allison, un film d'action pour Scott, un film avec de la course pour Jackson, un film d'horreur pour Derek et une comédie pour Stiles. Ils commencèrent avec une partie de monopoly ou Derek passait le plus clair de son temps… en prison. Ce fut Allison qui la remporta assez facilement. La soirée n'était si horrible que Stiles l'aurait imaginé, il remporta même la partie de carte et fit même une danse de la victoire qui donne mal au ventre à Scott et Jackson voulu se laver les yeux avec de l'acide. Allison demanda à Lydia :

–– Est–ce qu'on peut essayer le jeu « Pandémie II » sur ton ordinateur? J'ai toujours rêvé de l'essayer.

–– C'est quoi ça? répondit–elle.

–– C'est un jeu assez simple, tu fabriques un virus et tu essaies d'infecter toute la population mondiale.

Curieuse, Lydia décida d'y jouer au moins une fois. Ils lurent tous les règles avant de commencer à jouer. Allison commença à première. Elle réussit simplement à infecter l'Europe. Lydia infecta toute la planète sauf le Canada et Madagascar. Jackson ne fut pas capable d'infecté autre chose que l'Inde. Derek infecta seulement le Canada, les États–Unis et la Russie. Il ne manquait à Scott que l'Amérique du Nord et Madagascar. Stiles gagna la partie en infectant le monde entier. Vers vingt deux heures, ils commencèrent à écouter le film romantique. Allison avait suggéré de l'écouter en premier pour que les garçons ne s'endorment pas dessus. À la fin du film, tout le monde était bouche bée.

–– Quoi? murmura Stiles. C'est horrible comme fin!

–– Je n'aurais jamais du regarder ce film. laissa tomber Jackson qui avait l'air aussi triste que Stiles.

Scott approuva d'un mouvement de tête, les filles séchèrent leurs larmes et Derek, qui était assis à côté de Stiles, lui caressa doucement le bras. Sentant le contact sur sa peau, il jeta un coup d'œil et vit que Derek portait toujours son air impassible. Il avait d'ailleurs sur lui son chandail à manches courtes noir qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Il rougit et regarda les autres qui se chamaillaient à savoir quel film ils allaient regarder ensuite. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui se passait à quelques pas d'eux.

–– Bon! C'est décider, on regarde le film d'horreur.

–– Ah? fit Stiles en se tournant vers les autres.

–– Bah oui, Jackson et Scott se sont chamaillés pour savoir si nous écoutions le film d'action ou celui de la course. Je me suis dit comme Derek est resté muet comme une carpe nous allions mettre son film.

–– Ça se jouait entre le tien et celui de Derek.

–– Je m'en fiche complètement. ajouta deuxième concerné.

Lydia et Allison haussèrent les épaules. Elles retournèrent s'asseoir et le film commença. Un film typique, une bande d'adolescent stupides allant passer du temps dans un chalet dans le fond d'un bois pas très loin d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Stiles se crispa. Ils étaient une bande d'adolescent stupide dans un chalet près d'un lac situé assez profondément dans la forêt. Sentant l'inconfort du jeune homme, Derek se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

–– Est–ce que ça va?

–– Je hais seulement les films d'horreur… dit–il après avoir sursauté.

–– On peut l'arrêter.

–– Nah, laisses. Je ne vais pas mourir et puis, tu aimes ce genre de films.

Derek eut un rire :

–– Seulement du point de vue du prédateur.

Lisant l'horreur sur le visage de l'adolescent, il pouffa de rire :

–– Je te taquine.

Stiles ne trouvait pas cela très drôle, surtout que Derek n'avait pas arrêté de le réconforter en lui caressant le bras. Il devait cependant admettre que c'était plutôt agréable, mais quand même un peu gênant. Le film était tellement prédictible que cela amusait Derek et Jackson. Parfois Stiles esquissait un sourire. Lydia était ennuyée mais Allison avait bien aimé lovée contre Scott qui la serra contre lui quand elle avait peur. Ce fut le tour de la comédie. Stiles était dans son élément et même Jackson apprécia le film. Le meilleur film fut celui de Scott. Personne ne parlait où n'osait bouger de peur de rater qu'une seule seconde. Le soleil commençait à se lever quand le film termina.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Cependant, Stiles mourrait de froid. Il jeta un œil aux autres pour savoir s'il était le seul, mais quand il vit que Lydia était collée contre Jackson et qu'Allison faisait de même dans les bras de Scott. Il soupira et tira un peu plus sur ses couvertures. La seule lumière qui était encore allumée malgré le soleil levant était la lampe de chevet de Derek, il profitait du calme pour lire quelque chapitre de son livre intitulé « _Le boucher de Chalottetown_ ». Après une quinzaine de minutes, la lumière s'éteignit et Derek s'approcha. Il entra sous les couvertures de Stiles sans même lui demander sa permission.

— Faut pas se gêner. murmura-t-il sans le regarder car il était dos à lui.

— Tu as remarqué? demanda Derek sans en faire tout un plat.

Sans plus attendre, il se colla contre l'adolescent et passa ses bras autour de lui. Le jeune homme allait rouspéter quand il ressentit la chaleur du corps du loup-garou l'envelopper. Il resta sans voix. Le corps de Stiles se crispa une fois qu'il sentit le souffle de Derek dans son cou. Il voulu bouger, mais il en fut incapable. Derek sommeillait déjà et il avait emprisonné Stiles dans son étreinte. L'adolescent devait se l'avouer, l'étreinte était agréable et il n'avait plus froid. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Bien qu'après une heure d'attente, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que Morphé l'avait oublié. Derek, étant endormit, avait desserré son étreinte et Stiles pu enfin bouger un peu. Il se positionna sur le ventre pour ne pas faire face au loup-garou. Il trouvait déjà cela gênant de devoir partager son lit avec Derek. Il attendit encore pendant une heure et soupira de nouveau. Décidément, Morphé ne viendrait pas. Il jeta un regard au loup-garou pour voir s'il dormait toujours. Mais il fut surpris de voir qu'il le regardait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de l'avoir réveiller, mais rien ne passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Son cœur s'était mit à battre comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Derek bougea et s'approcha du jeune homme qu'il prit immédiatement dans ses bras comme la première fois. Stiles rouspéta légèrement, mais Derek ne l'écouta pas. Au lieu de chercher à s'endormir immédiatement il déposa de légers baisers dans son cou.

–– À quoi joues–tu? demanda l'adolescent à voix basse.

–– Cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de jouer.

–– Non, je ne parle pas de ça, je parle du baiser dans le cou.

–– Tu crois vraiment que je voulais que tu viennes pour rien?

Stiles tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où Derek voulait en venir. Son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse en explorant le plus de possibilité possible par ordre de probabilité. Il arrêta finalement son choix.

–– Tu te fiches de ma gueule! commença–t–il toujours à voix basse malgré son énervement. On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là.

Derek bougea lentement sa main sur l'entre jambe de Stiles. L'effet fut rapide, le jeune homme rougit et se figea sur place. Il commençait aussi à avoir trop chaud.

–– Je n'ai jamais dit que je plaisantais…

L'adolescent allait ouvrir la bouche pour rouspéter, mais Derek avait un autre plan. Il empêcha le jeune homme de s'exprimer avec un baisé enflammé. La main du loup–garou bougea de nouveau pour aller se cacher sous le caleçon. Cependant, elle arrêta sur le bas ventre en même temps que Derek arrêta son baiser. À bout de souffle, le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux. Il comprit alors que Derek lui demandait la permission avant de continuer ses caresses. L'attente fut longue, mais le loup–garou était patient. Il avait eut du mal à convaincre l'adolescent de se pointer le nez et il avait du utiliser les menaces. Il détester utiliser cette méthode surtout envers l'homme qu'il aime. Stiles donna finalement sont accord en se retournant pour être face à lui en l'embrassant doucement. C'est là que Derek repris ses caresses vers l'entre jambe. Les caresses de Derek étaient plus qu'agréable, elles étaient précises et donnait plus d'effet escompté. Stiles était un tourbillon d'émotions, il se laisser guider par Derek qui ne faisait que le toucher et lui donner des baisers passionnés. De loin, tout cela pouvait paraître bruyant, mais ce ne l'était.

Lors du réveil, personne n'avait entendu quoique ce soit. Il n'y avait que l'aurore comme témoin.


End file.
